An end-to-end class-based Quality of Service (QoS) architecture has been defined for LTE (Long Term Evolution). This QoS architecture allows devices, such as an eNB to prioritize traffic to give better user experiences for programs that rely on time-sensitive delivery of data. However, as the demand for data carried over LTE or other wireless networks increases, congestion can increase and affect the ability to provide appropriate QoS. As congestion increases, techniques to measure and report congestion are becoming more important.